User talk:Phantom Stranger
Hello Admin Hi, I'm Sxerks, from the Anime & Manga Hub I'm asking admins of Anime-related wikis if you would add this link *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub to the bottom of your SIDEBAR. Its a link to the Anime & Manga Hub on Wikia. We are currently working on adding basic pages as well as a list of anime wikis on wikia. We Also have a monthly Anime/Manga spotlight on our Main Page. Read about it here. I've add this to all admins talk pages. And your site layout looks really good. edit:Just noticed your user name change :--Sxerks 04:34, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Caroline Based on what I read this is a dhamphir character, I was wondering what book she was from? I'd like to help add details about her, especially if she has a surname. Tyciol 03:59, February 3, 2010 (UTC) *Ah cool, I guess they didn't mention that, makes me really want to get both the novels and mangafication. There's so much culture to this universe, as soon as people who have the resources get involved this wikia could get a huge amount of expansion. It's so nice to have a wiki solely for this I mean, how else could we simply write D to refer to the main character? =) Tyciol 15:54, February 10, 2010 (UTC) importing articles from Wikipedia You don't have but a single sentence for the two movies. If you go to the export page on Wikipedia located at http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:Export you can type in the name of an article such as Vampire Hunter D (1985 film) and then save it. Make sure to uncheck the first thing. You want to get its entire history, not just the current version. The first movie article is 6.8 megabytes long, that including all of its histories, and everything associated with it. Anyone with administration rights can then click "special pages" on the left side menu, and then "import" and select that to import. I was going to do it myself, but after looking over the menu, remembered you have to be an administrator to have that ability, so I posted here. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 15:18, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:25, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Hi, Thanks for the compliments. I have no idea in which wikipedia I work, my first time using it a bit of a confusing system if I might say. Btw is it possible to rename articles? (Loempiavreter 18:27, July 8, 2010 (UTC)) Is possible for me to delete articles? I think I'll change it to their first name then or if not given their last name. But a name like Dr. Jean de Carriole, what is the most appropriate? In the book I think is called Dr. de Carriole most often. So should I put it up like that or as Jean? More articles are coming up/updated though as I still have to go through a lot of notes I made when reading the VHD books. As a fan of villainous henchmen I was gonna write them down anyway, so I thought to myself why shouldn't I put them on a VHD Wikia immediately. (Loempiavreter 21:22, July 9, 2010 (UTC)) Yeah those screencaps are mine, I already made a bunch of them in the past of the Fiend Corps, I will add Rei Ginsei and the Witch as well and the manga counterparts as well. But first I will finish all the characters up I have notes for. Thanks for the admin status, I will change the names to proper ones after I finished up with the background stories. (Loempiavreter 13:04, July 11, 2010 (UTC)) hey, i just read your message, the forum has received quite a lot of edits lately, i asked some people on the Digital manga (black horse VHD) forum to help. If you could please make me an admin that would be great, but its up to you. I actually visit this site daily. Adding content I was surprised to see such a small amount of content for a universe such as Vampire Hunter D. I'd be glad to help contribute; I've already updated the Coffin artbook page being as I own it. Unfortnately I don't own any of the novels (yet, working on it in a crappy economy, you know?) but I do have the first manga and the two DVDs. Judging by the activity you're the only one that edits here so I thought I'd ask if there was any pressing articles that you'd like to get worked on more than others. Thalbrook 14:46, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Upcoming Updates So Monaco has been removed. The current layout looks pretty bad in the new layout, and in Monobook there's a clash of white against black in the backgrounds. Any idea which skin you want to use? I've been using Monobook on my own Wiki but it's pretty bland. Thalbrook 19:14, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, i've actually had my account for a while but didn't use it. But i'm going to work on the D is for dictionary to add the definitions from the book so people can read them =) The fun one is cowpigs. LOL. Wikia Anime on Twitter Hello, I'm Kate from the Wikia Content team. We are trying to create a WikiaAnime Twitter group, where all of the amazing wikis can come together and share their most exciting information, and hopefully get a lot of new users! To join, all you need to do is post this Twitter button and tweet list on your main page. Then you can visit the Anime Twitter Suggestions Page and post tweets you'd like to see, with links back to your wiki. Please share this with your other members and admins and see if it's something they'd be interested in joining! Let me know if you have any questions, and we hope to see you there! Kate.moon 19:00, April 7, 2011 (UTC)